


".ג'יימס, תפסיק"

by Daughter_of_hades



Series: ?באמת ג'יימס? רוז [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_hades/pseuds/Daughter_of_hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.של הוגוורטס בתקופת הקונדסאים, שבו לילי לא קיימת, רמוס וסיריוס מנסים להתחיל לצאת, וג'יימס מנסה לעזור אומץ להתוודות בפני החברה החמישית בחבורה AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	".ג'יימס, תפסיק"

**Author's Note:**

> .כל הקרדיט על הבביטוא שייך לנועה המדהימה

"תפסיק. פשוט תפסיק." קולו של סיריוס בלק בשולחן גריפינדור השתיק את האולם הגדול.  
לא היה זה נדיר שצעקותיו של סיריוס נשמעו בקלות ברחבי האולם בארוחות, למעשה לזה – כמו כל תלמיד אחר בהוגוורטס - רוז הייתה רגילה.  
 מה שהיה נדיר, לעומת זאת, הייתה העובדה שהוא צעק על רמוס לופין.  
רמוס היה היחיד בטירה שסיריוס מעולם לא צעק עליו, אלא תמיד הביט בו בחיוך מסתורי ומקסים, וניצוץ בעיניים שהפחיד מעט את רוז.  
"אין לי כוח לזה יותר. אם אתה כל כך שונא אותי יכולת להגיד לי את זה לפני הרבה שנים. היית חוסך לי הרבה זמן." הוא קם מהכיסא החום והסדוק שלו  והתחיל ללכת לכיוון היציאה מהאולם הגדול. כחברה הכי טובה שלו זה ככל הנראה היה הסימן של רוז לקום משולחן רייבנקלו הרגוע וללכת אחריו ,אבל הוא לא נראה כאילו הוא מעוניין במיוחד בחברה, ובנוסף לכך, היה **קפה**  על השולחן. קפה היה מצרך נדיר בשולחן רייבנקלו, לעזאזל.

"סיריוס. חכה!" נשמע קולו הצרוד והשקט של רמוס, "בבקשה. חכה." הוא התחיל ללכת לכיוון סיריוס, שעצר במקומו. "לא התכ-" הוא שיחק בגלימה שלו, מתוח לחלוטין.

"אתה לא התכוונת, אני יודע. אני התכוונתי."

 סיריוס המשיך בדרכו ויצא מהאולם הגדול. רמוס נראה המום לרגע, ואז פנה לפיטר ולג'יימס, "אני הולך למעונות. אל תעירו אותי אם אתם רוצים לחיות עד טקס הסיום." הוא דיבר בקול קפוא כקרח, ואז יצא גם הוא מהאולם. רוז כמעט ויכלה **לשמוע** את כל הפיות של הנוכחים באולם הגדול צונחים לרצפה. רמוס תמיד היה דמות שקטה ונחמדה, לא חייכן במיוחד, לא מושך, ידוע בציבור הבנות בעיקר בגלל שהיה החבר הכי טוב של ג'יימס פוטר, פיטר פטיגרו, וסיריוס בלק.  אף אחד מהנוכחים באולם  הגדול -מלבד הקונדסאים ורוז פטריד אדימסון- מעולם לא שמע אותו מדבר כך. וגם הם מעולם לא שמעו אותו עצוב כל כך.

 לאחר כמה שניות הגיעה לשולחן רייבנקלו דמות לא צפויה. "גבינה." אמר ג'יימס פוטר, שיערו השחור לא מסורק כהרגלו.

"מה אתה עושה כאן פוטר? גבינה? אכפת לך לדבר בשפה מובנת?" ענתה לו אחת מהבנות שישבו ליד רוז. רוז לא הייתה בטוחה איך קוראים לה, אבל היא ישנה איתה באותו חדר במהלך שש השנים האחרונות. היה לה שיער שחור כהה שהתנדנד והסתלסל עד המותניים, עיניים ירוקות שברקו למרחק, הבעה קשוחה ופצעי בגרות רבים. היא לא הייתה קרובה לרוז בממוצע המבחנים, כך שהיא לא הייתה חשובה כל כך.

"מה, לידווי?" ענה ג'יימס, מחייך לכיוון הנערה. **ברור שהוא הכיר את הנערה.**

"תענה על השאלות." ענתה הנערה ברוגז. רוז לא הייתה בטוחה אם ג'יימס קרא לה לידווי או לידווץ. טוב, למען האמת זה לא היה כל כך חשוב.

"אני כאן בשביל לקרוא לעלמה רוז פטריד אדימסון," בשלב הזה הוא הסתובב לכיון רוז, שהצליחה בדרך קסומה כלשהי להראות לו את הצד המכור לקפאין שלה - כשהביטה בו ובקפה לחילופין, מנסה להחליט מה חשוב לה יותר. "והתשובה לשתי השאלות הבאות שלך היא לא."

"למה אתה צריך את רוז?" המשיכה הנערה החטטנית. "היא בטח רוצה לקרוא או משהו..." היא הביטה בג'יימס במבט של חתול שמצא שמנת.

"אני והעלמה אדימסון האדיבה חברים טובים, את יודעת?" ובדרך קסם הוא עמד לפתע מאחורי רוז, מחבק ביד אחת את כתפה.

שיערה הבלונד - קרח הכה את פניו הנאות, כאשר רוז הסתובבה במהירות ונעצה לו את השרביט בבטן. "אל תעז." היא ענתה ושלפה את הסיכומים שלה לשיעור שיקויים. הגיע הזמן ללמוד. היא אמנם נהנתה להיות בחברת הקונדסאים - אבל לימודים היה חשוב יותר כרגע. היא הייתה כל כך קרובה להשיג את רצונה.  
  


ג'יימס גנח. הקצה של השרביט של רוז חודד פעמים רבות כל כך שהוא דמה לסכין. "אני חושבת שרוז ענתה לך. היא לא תהיה החברה-לשבוע החדשה שלך. אני מופתעת שאתה בכלל יודע את השם שלה - לא חשבתי שלימודים זה דבר חשוב במיוחד בשבילך, ג'יימס."  המשיכה הנערה החטטנית לדבר, פנייה הזכירו לרוז שועל. שועל ערמומי.

"מי בכלל ירצה לצאת איתה?" ענה ג'יימס. זה כאב. זה כנראה גם היה נכון, ובכל זאת, זה כאב. נראה שהוא מעולם לא חשב על כמה שזה כואב כשאומרים דבר כזה בפניך. או שהוא פשוט חשב שרוז שונה כל כך שלה לא אכפת. הוא טעה. היא הביטה בו במבט שהזכיר סכינים. כשג'יימס הביט בה לאחר שאמר את זה, הוא נראה כאילו המבט שלה הפחיד אותו. "ואיך רוז קשורה ללימודים?" הנערה, לידויי, נחרה בבוז והסתובבה. רוז לא נעלבה במיוחד מכך שאנשים עדיין האמינו שהקונדסאים רק מנצלים אותה לשיעורי בית - גם אחרי שש שנים של חברות, אנשים עדיין היו מופתעים לראות אותה עם החבורה.  
"רוז?"הוא הביט בה. העיניים השחורות של רוז ננעצו בו. הוא נראה מפוחד. העיניים שלה הפחידו הרבה אנשים, ידעה רוז. אפילו אמא שלה תיארה אותם פעם כ'שערים שחורים לגיהנום'.

"דבר. יש לך דקה." אמר רוז לג'יימס. בשעה שהיא  התחילה לארוז את המחברות הפתוחות שהיו פזורות סביבה. היא הייתה צריכה להתקשר להורים שלה .  זה היו היום והשעה היחידים בהם ההורים שלה הסכימו לקבל ממנה שיחות - או לדבר איתה בכל דרך אחרת - במהלך החודש. הם דיברו דרך רשת הפלו.

"אתצריכהללכת-" התחיל ג'יימס לומר מהירות, כשרוז נופפה את ידה מול עיניו.  
"לאט."  
"אתה צריכה ללכת לדבר אם רמוס - אני אלך לדבר עם סיריוס." הוא אמר שוב, בקצב הגיוני יותר. העיניים החומות שלו ננעצו ברוז.

"נעשה את זה הפוך. אני אדבר עם סיריוס בעוד כשעה." ההורים שלה מחכים.

"אבל סיריוס בוכ-" התחיל ג'יימס לענות, מביט בה במבט מוזר. אוקיי, אז אולי רוז פטיד אדימסון לא הייתה ידועה בטקט או רגישות רבה. למי זה משנה? כל עוד היא מקבלת את הציונים הנכונים והחלומות שלה - או יותר נכון, של ההורים שלה - יתגשמו לבסוף, הכל בסדר. למעשה, היו ימים שסיריוס היה צריך להכריח אותה לאכול בגלל שלא רצתה להפסיק לעבוד. למעשה נוסף, היא די קיוותה שהוא לא סיפר על זה לג'יימס.

"ביי." היא  המשיכה, והלכה במהירות לחדר שלה, החליפה בגדים לחליפה כחולה - כמו שההורים שלה אהבו - והלכה לחדר של דמבלדור, המורה לשינוי צורה. והמורה אהוב על רוז בבית הספר.

הוא גם היה המורה היחיד אליו פנתה וסיפרה על הבעיה שלה. התגובה שלו הייתה לתת לה להשתמש באח שלו. רוז כבר הזכירה שהיא אוהבת אותו?

()()()()

"שלום." אמרה רוז. הראש שלה היה תחוב עמוק בתוך האח של דמבלדור. היא לא הייתה נערה דקיקה במיוחד - שבעים וחמישה קילו על המשקל בלי  בעיה, בהחלט מידה L \- וכשהיא התכופפה בשביל לתחוב את הראש  לאח, שהייתה מלאה בעיטורים אדומים כראוי לאח של ראש בית גריפינדור, היא שמעה את עצמה מתנשפת בכבדות.

"רוז." ענה קולה של אמא שלה, שנראתה קרה ויפיפייה כתמיד. למטילדה אדימסון היה את אותו שיער בצבע בלונד - קרח של רוז, רק שהיא סידרה וטיפחה אותו. השיער שלה תמיד היה אסוף בפקעת אלגנטית ומרשימה על ראשה, כששערה אחת "בורחת" בכוונה מהפקעת. היו לה עיניים כחולות בוהקות וקרירות, שהיו הדבר האחרון שמאות אנשים ראו לפני שמתו בעינויים. "כבר היו לך מבחנים השנה?" שאלה האישה. רוז חיכתה לסימן היד שהתיר לה לדבר.

"כן. שלושה, גבירתי." ענתה רוז בקול רועד. האישה התקרבה לרוז, ורוז כמעט ולא הצליחה לעצור את עצמה מלהירתע.

 אחרי שש שנים עם הקונדסאים כחברים הכי טובים שלה - וניהיה כנים, היחידים שלה - היא התחילה להבין שלא כל האנשים מעבירים את החיים שלהם בפחד נורא כל כך מההורים שלהם. למעשה, היא הייתה מודעת לכך שכמה מהמשפטים שאמרה במהלך השנים גרמו לקונדסאים לחשוד שמשהו לא תקין במשפחה שלה - ולכן רוז פשוט בחרה לשתוק כשהזכירו משפחה. ג'יימס, סיריוס ורמוס לעולם לא ישמעו על הבעיות שלה עם המשפחה שלה.

"מה הציונים?" ענתה האישה, שהתיישבה ליד השולחן הלבן והמלא מסמכים בחדר. כל דבר בחדר הזה - ולמעשה בכל האחוזה - היה לבן. כילדה קטנה, רוז התיישבה פעם אחת בלבד על הספות הלבנות כשהיא מכוסה בבוץ, כילדה בת ארבע.

היא מעולם לא חזרה שוב על הטעות הזו.

"מאה. גברתי."

"כראוי לבת למשפחת אדימסון. אבא שלך היה עסוק בעבודה. אני אמסור לו שקיבלת מאה."

"תודה, גבירתי. האדון מרגיש טוב?"

"הוא בסדר. אם קיבלת מאה, את יכולה ללכת. נתראה בחודש הבא." האישה חייכה חיוך רחב, "זכרי, אם את מקבלת פחות  ממאה, תדברי איתי. אבל אני בטוחה שזה לא יקרה - זה מעולם לא קרה לפני כן. ואני יודעת שכך מסתובבים בהוגוורטס - כל כך מוזנח ומגעיל, אבל אני מצפה  שכשתגיעי הביתה בחופשה תראי אחרת. את יכולה ללכת למישהו שיסדר אותך יותר טוב בקסם, אם את רוצה. הוא יכול להוריד ממך קצת משקל. בנוסף,  אני מציעה לך להביא את אחד החברים שאת הזכרת לחופשת חג המולד." האישה כבר התחילה לצאת מהחדר, אך לרוז היה אסור להוציא  את ראשה מהאח - לפי כללי הנימוס והכבוד של משפחת אדימסון, לסרב למבוגר לפני שהוא הלך היה חוצפה.  
לרוז היה ברור מה יקרה אם תקבל מתחת למאה ותתקשר לאמא שלה.

"להתראות, אמא." היא מילמלה.  
היא הוציאה את הראש מהאח, ומצאה את ג'יימס פוטר בוהה בה.

"האישה שדיברה הייתה **אמא שלך**?" הוא שאל. העיניים החומות שלו נראות מודאגות.

"מה אתה עושה כאן?" רוז שאלה בבהלה. היא בהחלט לא רצתה שכך החברים שלה יגלו על המשפחה שלה.

"אמרו לי שראו אותך נכנסת לכאן, **לובשת פאקינג חליפה,** אז הסתקרנתי, והמנעול של פרופסור דמבלדור כל כך קל לפריצה..." הוא הביט בה במבט רציני. "רוז-"

השרביט שלה פגע לו בחזה לפני שהספיק להמשיך. אם הוא נכח בחדר, הוא שמע את כל השיחה. "אתה לעולם לא תזכיר את מה שראית כרגע. אני הולכת לטפל בסיריוס."

היא יצאה מהחדר של דמבלדור בשביל להחליף בגדים, משאירה מאחוריה בן אחד למשפחת פוטר בשוק.

לעזאזל.

()()()()()()

היא מצאה את סיריס בלק ליד האגם, יושב ובוהה בעיניים חומות  בגוון שוקלד מריר במים. הוא נראה כאילו בכה, והרבה. הפנים שלו נראו אדומות והוא נראה כאילו הוא עומד לפרוץ שוב בבכי, כאשר ראה את רוז. רוז ניסתה שלא לקחת את זה ללב, ולהריץ בראש את מספרי הפאי בשביל לא לצעוק עליו. היא חיפשה אותו במשך שעה. שעה בה היא כססה ציפורניים וחשבה אך ורק על כך שג'יימס יודע על המשפחה שלה.

"מה הבעיה, רך - כף?" היא שאלה בקול רגוע ונשכבה על הדשא הרך לידו. הוא פשוט נשכב והניח את ראשו על הבטן שלה. אם זה היה גבר אחר ולא סיריוס, היא הייתה צורחת עד עכשיו.

"אני - אני - אני- הזמנתי את רמוס לנשף חג המולד. זה שמתקיים יומיים לפני החופשה? עוד שבועיים?" הוא נשמע כל כך עצוב.

"בסדר, הוא ענה לא?" שאלה רוז, אפילו לא טורחת להגיב על כך שהוא הרגע יצא מהארון בפניה.

"כן. הוא אמר לי.... הוא אמר שאני לא בסדר. **שזה** לא בסדר." ענה סיריוס. רוז הצליחה במאמץ רב שלא לצרוח. נמאס לה מהיום הזה.

"הוא טיפש. זה בסדר." היא ענתה והחלה לשחק בשיער השחור והפרוע שלו. "אנחנו תמיד יכולים ללכת ביחד -  ולפני שתגיד משהו - כידידים." היא הייתה מודעת לעצמה מספיק בשביל לדעת שההערה של ג'יימס הבוקר הייתה נכונה. אף אחד לא ירצה לצאת איתה.

"אני שמח שכידידים," הוא חייך חיוך מאומץ. "כי הרגע יצאתי מהארון בפנייך. וזה בסדר - אני מאמין **שמישהו** יזמין אותך. אני לא יכול לתפוס אותך לג'-למישהו."

"למה אתה מתכוון?"

"אני שותק."

()()()()()()()

וכך התחילו השבוע וחצי המוזרים ביותר שהוגוורטס אי פעם חוותה. יותר מוזרים מהשבוע וחצי שבהם החזירים המעופפים  שסיריוס הביא הסתובבו  בחצר, יותר מוזרים מהשבוע וחצי בהם הטעות בלחש שג'יימס עשה גרם להם להגיע למציאות הזויה - בה רוז לא הייתה קיימת, ג'יימס יצא עם לילי {שהייתה בבית גריפינדור, ולא בבית סלית'רין במציאות הזו}, ורמוס היה איש זאב. לעזאזל, השבוע וחצי האלה  היו יותר מוזרים מהשבוע וחצי בהם הלחש של פרופסור דמבלדור גרם לכל מי שהתחיל לדבר בשיעור לשיר.

בשבוע וחצי האלו, ג'יימס, סיריוס ורוז לא דיברו עם רמוס, ואילו ג'יימס ורוז לא דיברו אף הם.

לבסוף,אחרי שבוע וחצי של שתיקה, ג'יימס פנה אל רוז וביקש לדבר איתה. הם ישבו במגדל האסטרונומיה כאשר הוא התחיל לדבר, באופן מגומגם ומקסים, "אני לא מתכוון לדבר על השיחה עם אמא שלך אם את לא רוצה, למרות שאני חושב שכדאי."

"אני לא רוצה." לחשה רוז, מרגישה כאילו היא על סף בכי.

"בסדר." ג'יימס נראה  כאילו הוא לא מסוגל להסתכל עליה. הוא הסתכל לכל הצדדים ולסוף לחש, "את תסכימי לבוא איתי לנשף חג המולד?"

"סליחה?" רוז הייתה בטוחה שהיא שומעת לא נכון.

"את. לבוא. נשף. מולד. איתי?" חזר ג'יימס. רוז הנהנה, מופתעת. והוא חייך וחיבק אותה, ולשם שינוי, רוז לא הייתה בלחץ מהציונים שלה, היא בדיוק הוזמנה על ידי ג'יימס פוטר לבוא איתו לנשף.

)(()(()(()()(

כשהיא נכנסה בהרגשות לחדר של הבנים, לספר סיריוס במה שקרה, היא מצאה שם מחזה שהיא לא ציפתה למצוא.

 סיריוס ורמוס התנשקו, נשיקה ארוכה ומביכה, כשיד אחת של רמוס סבוכה עמוק בשיער השחור של סיריוס ושניהם נראים אדומים ומופתעים. הם אפילו לא שמו לב לנכחות שלה, וכשרמוס מילמל כששפתיועדייןהדוקות לשפתיו של סיריוס, "אני אוהב אותך. לעולם על תחשוב שאני שונא אותך." היא החליטה שהגיע הזמן ללכת.

היא  הייתה בפתח החדר כשסיריוס אמר גם הוא שהוא אוהב את רמוס. הוא גם מילמל משהו על כך שרמוס אידיוט ביישן, אבל את זה רוז החליט להדחיק מהדבר המשמח שהיא בדיוק ראתה.

רוז אומנם לא הייתה מלאה בטאקט, אבל היא לא רצתה להיות שם אם הם ימשיכו להתנשק. היא ירדה למטה, והזהירה את ג'יימס ופיטר לא להיכנס לחדר באותו הלילה.

היא הייתה מרחמת אפילו על אמא שלה לו הייתה נכנסת לחדר באותו הלילה.


End file.
